


Так люблю

by WTF_Urban_and_Yelchin_2017



Category: 2009), Звёздный Путь (Star Trek
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-24 23:14:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9791384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Urban_and_Yelchin_2017/pseuds/WTF_Urban_and_Yelchin_2017
Summary: Они влюбляются друг в друга с первого взгляда, но проходят годы, прежде чем им удаётся получить желаемое.





	

Впервые они встречаются, когда Леонард залечивает в очередной раз избитого Джима. Крис долго смотрит на покрытое кровоподтёками лицо, задаваясь вопросом, почему из всех людей он убедил присоединиться к Звёздному Флоту именно Джима Кирка. Пусть он и сын героя, но ведёт себя совершенно не по-геройски. 

Леонард работает молча и тщательно, ничем не выдавая, что заметил присутствие Криса. Пациент для него важнее, чем инструктор Звёздного Флота: привычка — вторая натура. Джим хочет что-то сказать, но замолкает под тяжёлым взглядом Леонарда: тот не желает слышать никаких оправданий, что бы Джим ни заготовил на этот раз. «Он первый начал». «Я просто защищался». «Это было на спор». Они такие же идиотские, как и раньше.

Крис знает, что должен что-нибудь сказать: что угодно, чтобы вразумить Джима Кирка. Другие пытались, но из этого ничего не вышло. Если он продолжит влипать в неприятности, у Звёздного Флота не будет другого выбора кроме как отчислить его, и будет уже неважно, чей он сын. Но Крису неожиданно куда интереснее наблюдать за работой Леонарда, чем что-то говорить, ему не хочется прерывать магию, которую творят искусные руки, завораживая своими движениями. 

Крис не сразу замечает, что молодой — нет, не молодой, конечно же он старше Джима — доктор уже закончил, а теперь выжидающе на него смотрит. Его зелёные глаза выдают в нём много пережившего человека, и Крис спрашивает себя, что же могло заставить его ожесточиться так рано. Крис прочищает горло и просит доктора выйти с ним на пару слов, не представляя, что именно скажет. Он знает, что просто тянет время, но это лучшее, на что он способен.

Зайдя в пустую комнату, Леонард окидывает взглядом последовавшего за ним незнакомца. Он уже давно не спал с мужчиной — да и вообще хоть с кем-нибудь: Джим Кирк в качестве соседа по комнате был гарантией целибата — а этот инструктор, кем бы он ни был, очень привлекательный. Волосы с проседью, голубые глаза, рост, как у Леонарда, подавляющая аура, а тело под униформой, кажется, поджарое и мускулистое. Идеально. Леонард знает, что ступает в опасные воды, но нигде не было сказано, что он не может дать волю своей фантазии. Возможно, Джиму будет лучше провести эту ночь в лазарете, на случай если у него всё-таки сотрясение.

Крис чувствует оценивающий взгляд и ощущает зарождающееся возбуждение. Если бы не его положение в Академии Звёздного флота, он, возможно, предложил бы провести с ним ночь. Но уставом запрещены отношения между кадетами и инструкторами, даже если оба совершеннолетние и всё происходит по взаимному согласию. Крис не может позволить себе поддаться страсти, даже если ему очень этого хочется. Чёрт, да он даже не знает имени этого доктора, хотя у него есть одна догадка на этот счёт. Что же, время держать ответ.

Леонард не удивляется, когда незнакомец называет его имя. Все в Академии знают, что Джим Кирк делит комнату со своим лучшим другом — и доверенным семейным доктором, очевидно. А вот удивляет Леонарда, что его собеседник не кто иной, как Кристофер Пайк, человек, который взял Джима на слабо и заставил вступить в Звёздный Флот. Становится понятно, почему Джим так избегал смотреть ему в глаза. Дела плохи, раз проверить Джима послали именно Пайка. Джим мог быть упрямым болваном, но — отбросить его самоуверенность и нахальство — он умнейший человек, которого когда-либо встречал Леонард. Будет обидно, если всё это пропадёт даром. 

Крис жадно смотрит на то, как Маккой — нет, Леонард — защищает Джима Кирка. На первый взгляд он может показаться угрюмым и равнодушным, но Крис моментально чувствует силу его страсти и решительности. На мгновение Крис задумывается, каково было бы ощутить эту страсть на себе, в более интимной обстановке, но быстро отбрасывает эти мысли. Они должны обсудить судьбу Джима, а не предаваться плотским фантазиям.

Леонард знает, какие мысли бродят в голове Пайка. Между ними определённо проскочила искра взаимного интереса, о да, но Леонард прекрасно понимает, почему Кристофер не предпринимает никаких действий. Даже постоянные отношения между инструктором и кадетом в Академии не приветствуются. Не раз и не два инструктора были направлены на Тэвела Минор или другую удалённую планету из-за «нездоровых отношений с кадетом». Леонард не хочет, чтобы что-то подобное произошло с таким великолепным мужчиной: одна ночь страсти не стоит чьей-то разрушенной жизни. 

Крис обещает себе, что, когда наступит подходящее время, он сделает первый шаг. Сейчас же ему остаётся ждать и наслаждаться фантазиями.

***

 

В следующий раз они встречаются, когда Джим предположительно взламывает тест Кобаяши Мару. Джим и Спок никак не могут сойтись во мнении, и Крис с улыбкой наблюдает за их спором. Смотрит, как Джим наконец-то начинает использовать свою голову, пусть и таким сомнительным способом. Леонард здесь, чтобы поддержать Джима, и в какой-то момент они с Крисом видят друг друга. А затем приходит сигнал бедствия с Вулкана, и момент оказывается упущен.

О том, что произошло на Нараде, Крис помнит мало. Ему говорят, что таким образом его подсознание борется с неприятными и травмирующими воспоминаниями, и возможно, это к лучшему. Он не хочет вспоминать, как предал Звёдный Флот и выдал Неро защитные коды Земли. Он был сломан изнутри и снаружи. Даже мысль о том, чтобы Леонард просто был рядом, кажется неосуществимой мечтой. Кто бы захотел такого, как он?

Но Леонард настойчив, он навещает Криса каждый раз, когда выпадает возможность. Крис может не верить, но для Леонарда он храбрейший из людей. Слабый человек сдался бы сразу, а не держался изо всех сил так долго, как только мог. Это делает Криса ещё более желанным в глазах Леонарда, и он намерен получить то, чего желал всё это время.

***

 

В третий раз они встречаются незадолго до миссии «Энтерпрайз» на Нибиру. Им больше не нужно сдерживаться, наконец-то пришло их время: они больше не кадет и инструктор, а офицеры Звёздного Флота. Да, Крис — адмирал, а Леонард — глава медслужбы на «Энтерпрайз», но это не важно. Важно лишь то, что они наконец-то могут получить всё, о чём мечтали долгие годы. 

В их первом поцелуе нет ни нежности, ни мягкости. Крис прижимает Леонарда к себе и кусает за нижнюю губу, прежде чем ворваться в его рот. Они сталкиваются зубами, слишком много языка, но всё равно это лучший поцелуй в жизни Криса. Руки Леонарда нетерпеливо стаскивают с него униформу, ему наконец-то удаётся расстегнуть мудрёные застёжки кителя и обнажить плечи Криса. Крис занимается тем же, но у него выходит стащить красный китель Леонарда полностью. На мгновение он останавливается, чтобы насладиться видом рельефной груди и рук, а затем принимается за брюки. Всё происходит очень быстро. Крис больше всего на свете хочет часами наслаждаться раскинувшимся под ним телом, но он знает, что после многолетнего ожидания никого из них не хватит надолго. 

Вскоре оба оказываются обнажёнными, и Леонард наконец-то может рассмотреть Криса. Господи. Человек его возраста не должен выглядеть так идеально без одежды, особенно учитывая всё, через что ему пришлось пройти за последние годы. А теперь это сильное и поджарое тело принадлежит ему, можно смотреть на него, касаться, оставлять свои метки. Леонард не теряет времени даром: целует, кусает и ласкает каждый дюйм его тела, всё, до чего только может дотянуться. Крис отвечает с не меньшим энтузиазмом, но терпеть дальше уже невозможно.

 

Крис хватает смазку и презервативы с прикроватного столика и взглядом спрашивает разрешения. Леонард ничего не говорит, лишь откидывается на спину, подсовывает подушку под бёдра и смотрит с мольбой в глазах. У Криса так сильно трясутся руки, что он никак не может открыть тюбик со смазкой. Когда ему это наконец удаётся, он щедро смазывает пальцы и вводит один в Леонарда.

Леонард шипит и требует дать ему больше, сильнее, сейчас же. Крис счастлив подчиниться, он добавляет ещё один палец, а затем и третий. Крис знает, что они оба не смогут продержаться долго, так что вынимает пальцы, раскатывает по члену презерватив, добавляет ещё смазки и наконец-то входит в Леонарда. 

Леонард прекрасен, он такой тугой и жаркий, а его спина выгибается в такт толчкам Криса. Крис немного меняет угол, чтобы попадать по простате. Леонард бессвязно бормочет, просит больше, больше, ещё больше, пока Крис не кончает. На мгновение в глазах белеет, а затем он падает на Леонарда. 

Им требуется немного времени, чтобы прийти в себя после безумного секса. Леонард отправляется в ванную и возвращается с влажными полотенцами, чтобы привести в порядок их обоих. Вскоре они устраиваются в кровати, и Леонард сжимает Криса в своих объятиях. Они не представляют, что ждёт их в будущем, но сейчас они просто довольны тем, что могут заснуть рядом друг с другом.


End file.
